harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nott
His son Theodore is a pure-blood so he cannot be muggle or muggle born. |marital = Widowed |species = Human |gender = Male |family = *Cantankerus Nott (possibly) *Mrs Nott (wife) † *Theodore Nott (son) |patronus = NoneSee this interview; “Samantha: Was snape the only death eater who could produce a full patronus J.K. Rowling: Yes, because a Patronus is used against things that the Death Eaters generally generate, or fight alongside. They would not need Patronuses.” |loyalty = *Nott family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Death Eaters **Lord Voldemort |theme = death-eater |hidem = hide }} Nott (fl. 1965 – 1996) was a Dark Wizard and one of the earliest Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort, having joined by around 1965. - "“Then if I were to go to the Hog’s Head tonight, I would not find a group of them — Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov — awaiting your return?" This is after Dumbledore has become headmaster which is after Lupin was bitten by Fenrir Greyback shortly before March 1965. He fought in the First Wizarding War, and travelled to Hogsmeade in order to "wish good luck" to Tom Riddle in him trying to get a teaching position at Hogwarts. He was the husband of Mrs Nott, who died in the 1980s, and the father of Theodore Nott, a Slytherin student at Hogwarts from 1991-1998. Nott did not search for Voldemort after his downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Nott fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in which he was injured. After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's final defeat, he was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography Early life Nott was born into the pure-blood Nott family, which placed much interest in purity of blood, and was listed as one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and may have been a classmate of Tom Riddle, as well as a member of his gang. While part of the student body, he seems to have become a friend of Horace Slughorn, and as such was likely part of the Slug Club, although the professor denied this connection in later years, after Nott was revealed to have become one of the first Death Eaters. First Wizarding War Nott fought in the First Wizarding War, and, along with Mulciber, Rosier and Dolohov, he had travelled to Hogsmeade , to "say good luck to Voldemort, during his attempt to ask for work at Hogwarts. Nott was able to avoid being sent to Azkaban after the downfall of Lord Voldemort in 1981. An elderly widower, Nott raised his son, Theodore, after the death of his wife sometime before 1991. Nott was also one of the Death Eaters who did not search for Voldemort after his downfall. Second Wizarding War When Voldemort returned to power in 1995, Nott Apparated to his side in the Little Hangleton graveyard when summoned and professed to be Voldemort's most faithful servant. Battle of the Department of Mysteries The following year, Nott participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He grabbed hold of Harry Potter as he and his friends fled the Hall of Prophecy, but was stunned by Hermione Granger, leaving him incapacitated as shelves filled with prophecies collapsed around him. The group leader, Lucius Malfoy, ordered the other Death Eaters to leave Nott behind, stating that his injuries would be considered nothing by Voldemort compared to the loss of the particular prophecy which Voldemort sought. It's possible (though unlikely) that Nott recovered to fight against the Order of the Phoenix later on in the battle, though it's more likely that he was one of the two who were too incapacitated to take part. After the battle, Nott was exposed as a Death Eater and imprisoned in Azkaban. After this, Nott most likely escaped from Azkaban along with many other Death Eaters in the summer of 1997 and served Voldemort during the height of the Second Wizarding War. He possibly fought in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-war If Nott survived the Second Wizarding War, it is likely he was re-imprisoned in Azkaban for his crimes. Physical appearance He was described as a stooped man, although it is unknown if his stooped appearance was due to old age, injury, or because he often bowed down to Lord Voldemort. He was said to be a relatively small wizard, especially compared to the likes of Crabbe and Goyle. Personality and traits Nott was shown to be incredibly sycophantic towards Voldemort, as he desperately and disingenuously claimed that he was his most faithful servant, before being silenced by his master for his dishonesty. Despite this he is not known to have searched for his master, suggesting that he was not as faithful as he claimed to be though it was equally likely that he merely believed his master was dead and gone forever. As a longtime and devoted Death Eater it can be assumed that he held Muggles, blood traitors and anyone not considered a pure-blood in hatred and that he was a pure-blood supremacist. It is likely that he was a skilled, important, or otherwise influential wizard as he was deemed a valuable connection by Horace Slughorn. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts': Being a Death Eater, Nott would have been highly accomplished with dark magic and with the casting of Dark charms, most likely including the Unforgivable Curses. *'Duelling': Being a Death Eater, Nott would have been competent with Martial magic and a fairly talented duellist, given how he participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and likely other battles with his fellow Death Eaters. *'Apparition': Nott was capable of Apparition, as he was able to apparate successfully to his master's side in the Little Hangleton graveyard. Behind the scenes *While Paschal Friel is credited as playing Knott sic, he may also have been played by Philip Rham in ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''Although an old CV at CastingCall Pro lists his role as Knott sic he is the only of the six actors credited as Death Eaters that resembles Crabbe when he is unmasked (see this image). *In the film he is shown carrying a walking stick not unlike the one owned by Lucius Malfoy. It is possible that it possesses magical properties like Malfoy's. *It is possible that he is Cantankerus Nott. *It's possible that he was one of the boys with Tom Riddle seen in Horace Slughorn's memory. Given that we know that Nott was an old favourite of Slughorn's adds to this possibility. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Nott de:Nott fr:Nott ru:Нотт-старший pl:Nott Sr pt-br:Nott Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Nott family Category:Tom Riddle's gang Category:Unknown House Category:Widowed individuals